


Love don't get any better

by dragonlands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinda, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, but like also fluff, dark themes, steve is not as innocent as the avengers think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlands/pseuds/dragonlands
Summary: The Winter Soldier kidnaps Steve with uncertain motives, and Steve decides that seduction is the way out. It works better than he could've imagined.





	Love don't get any better

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Irresistible by Temposhark

A drunk girl tripped over a beer can someone had thrown on the floor, so Steve caught her arm to keep her upright. She was possibly about to apologize when she took a better look at him. She bit her lip and fluttered her fake lashes. She reminded him of a doll. Nothing wrong with them, pretty to look at, but how girls like her got modern day men going he didn't understand. Or women, the world was more liberal now.

"Hey," she said and leant into his touch. He let go of her and smiled politely. She left, disappointed. Tony appeared to his side.

"You're so bad at this," he said, watching her go. "You're thirty soon and every woman and half of the men of this country want to fuck you yet you're still a virgin. What are you waiting for? Sleeping Beauty? Prince Charming?"

Steve opened his mouth.

"Don't say 'the right partner'."

Steve closed his mouth.

"Do you even want sex?" Tony asked, his eyebrows scrunched like it genuenly puzzled him. Steve took a long gulp of his beer. Even though scientifically the liquor did nothing to him, the psychological effect remained. "If you're asexual just say it and I'll leave you alone."

"I'm not asexual," he said. "No one I've met just hasn't, you know, lit a fire inside me."

"Not even me? I'm offended."

"Are you offering?" Steve asked with a little smirk.

"God no," Tony said but he was smiling. "Couldn't bear the burden of taking the virginity of a national icon."

"I thought that would've been on your bucket list."

"I burned that list. I'm in a committed relationship nowdays. Sorry, Rogers."

"You're forgiven," he said with a chuckle. Natasha leant to the desk and ordered three shots of vodka. Once a Russian, always a Russian.

"When I suggested that we should have team bonding days I was thinking camping or maybe paintball. I really wanted to try paintball," Steve said. Natasha drowned her last shot and smiled a little too widely but other than that she seemed respectfully sober.

"The negative sides of demogracy," Tony said. "Maybe paintball will win the next time."

"I doubt that," Natasha said. "Were you talking about Steve's love life? That's my favourite subject."

Steve groaned. "I don't have a love life," he said.

"See, that's exactly your problem," Tony said, pointing him with an empty cocktail glass.

"What happened to Sharon?" Natasha asked.

"We had coffee," Steve said. She had been nice and the coffee had been good but it didn't take them long to realize they would work best as friends. "Didn't work out."

"Such a shame," she said thoughtfully. "She has nice boobs."

"Natasha!" Steve said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"If you get all blushy every time anything sex related is mentioned how are you ever going to last until the third base?" Tony said. "What do you even get off to?"

"Red, white and blue?" Natasha suggested.

"Bald eagles," Tony said. They both bursted out laughing and Steve looked away. He preferred not to have his masturbation habits discussed in public, since now his mind was filling with pictures of Bucky playing football shirtless, in his uniform, making out with some forgotten lady who turned into Steve. His new metal arm. _Fuck,_ he didn't want to think about any of that and now he was blushing and they were laughing harder. At least they had no idea what was going through his mind.

...

The tower had a sense of tranquility at six in the morning when everyone else was sleeping their hangover away. It was rarely this quiet, and Steve enjoyed it while he ate breakfast, changed into his jogging clothes and left into the brisk morning.

The park was silent too except for the birds that were chirping, and he let himself relax as his feet thumped rhytmically against the groud. If he closed his eyes it was impossible to tell which year it was.

It wasn't that he disliked modern times, a lot of things were much better nowdays, for one there was no war going on. But he couldn't help it that he had grown up in a different world than these people. Sometimes he felt that even Thor was adjusting better than him. Not physically since Steve was much better with tech than he was, but emotionally. Maybe it was because Thor had Jane and he only had work.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure jumping at him from the bushes, and only noticed their presence when there was a knife on his throat.

He reacted instinctly, elbowed the attacker to the rib, grabbed his hand and spun around, only to find himself staring Bucky straight in the eyes. He stilled, unsure whether this was the Bucky he knew or the Winter Soldier.

"It's been a while," he said. Bucky grabbed the front of his shirt and placed the blade back on his throat, but made no further moves to hurt him.

"You're coming with me," Bucky said. He wasn't wearing the mask this time, and his eyes weren't cold like the first time he'd seen him in the 21st century.

"Why?" he asked, but let Bucky guide him anyway.

"Hydra wants you," he said and shoved Steve to make him walk faster.

"You've been in contact with them since the last time we met?" Steve asked. "Since you pulled me out of that river?"

"No," Bucky said. They walked in silence for a while.

"Are you going to give me to them?" he asked.

"I don't know. Now, be quiet!"

Steve considered his options. He could've fought Bucky with a medium change of winning, and then lose him again for God knew how long. Or he could go with him, and trust that there was enough of his best friend left that he wouldn't actually give him to Hydra.

After approximately fifteen minute walk they arrived to a small house. Bucky let them in and locked the door behind. Since there was no longer knife on his throat he observed his surroundings.

It was a cosy little apartment, and it distantly reminded Steve of the one they had shared before the war. There weren't a lot of personal belongings, so when Steve spotted a notebook in the bedside table he picked it up and opened it. It was filled with pictures of him, cut from newspapers. Bucky snatched it away.

"It's okay; I have drawings of you too," Steve said.

"That's creepy," Bucky said, sounding so much like himself that Steve beamed up at him. "I don't want you looking at my stuff."

"Maybe you should tie me up then," Steve suggested. Bucky studied him for a moment.

"You know, that's actually a very good idea," he said. He pulled out a rope from a drawer and tied Steve's hands behind his back, then stepped away to regard his work. "Why do I have a feeling that you're enjoying this?"

Steve shrugged, fighting a smile. "You're projecting. I am obviously terrified of my captor."

"I'm going to take a shower," Bucky said and without further explanations locked himself in the bathroom. Steve listened to the water running, and couldn't help trying to imagine how Bucky's new body looked wet and naked. He shuddered; from what, he wasn't sure.

The situation felt distantly familiar. When they were younger they used to play a game called Hostage. They would choose who was the hostage and who was the captor, then the captor would tie up the other and lock him in somewhere, usually a boathouse near their neighbourhood. The fun part was trying to get out while the other was guarding the area, and during that summer they had gotten pretty good at it. Later, that game proved quite useful when they had to get themselves out of dangerous situations during their missions with the Howling Commandos.

Each time it had been easier to slip into the roles, both always wanting to play the captured soldier instead of the ruthless German jailer. It was much more fun planning different escape strategies than guarding the door and two windows, sometimes sitting down on the grass and eating lunch sandwitches.

The room filled with steam and the smell of soap when Bucky stepped out of the bathroom. He was only wearing a towel which was hanging low on his hips, and Steve's breath caught in his throat as if he could still have an asthma attack. The fake muscles of Bucky's metal arm tensed like real ones when he lifted his arms to dry his hair. Steve's heart was beating faster.

"You're staring," Bucky noted. His v-line was more defined than Steve's, where he had all smooth muscles Bucky was sharp edges. Steve could see the beginning of his happy trail. He tore his eyes back up, to Bucky's face.

"Do you remember the game we played all of summer '33?" Steve asked. "Hostage."

"No," Bucky said. He pulled on a new pair of boxers and jogging pants, then dropped the towel. Steve was secretly pleased when he didn't put on a shirt yet.

"We used to tie each other up, just like this, and then the other was supposed to escape," Steve explained. "I remember once I climbed to the logs on the roof, and waited just above the door. When you came in I jumped down and ran."

Bucky went to the little kitchen, filled a kettle with water and put it on the stove. He turned to Steve. "Did I catch you?"

"You did," Steve said, digging through his memories for how the story continued. "You tackled me to the ground and pushed me against the grass. I told you I had already won, you claimed I hadn't crossed the line we had agreed was needed to in order to win. I..."

He was trying to remember how the situation had resolved when suddenly it all returned to his mind and he went bright red. Bucky's eyes were intense. Steve wished he would've chosen a different story to talk about, since now he was struggling with words.

_Bucky was laying on top of him, much stronger when it came to wrestling on the grass._

_"You're cheating," Steve said laughing, already having abandoned character. He tried to wriggle under Bucky's weight but it was of no use, he was weak and out of breath. Then, to his embarrasment he could feel himself getting hard, Bucky's breath repeatedly hitting his face as he laughed, his hands wrapped around Steve's wrists. A hint of desperation got into his voice. "I already won, let go of me you punk!"_

_"See, American, that's your getaway car right there," Bucky said, pointing to a tree only a few feet  away. He was still in character, though he was fighting a smile. "I will now escort you back to your cell, and you should be thankful no further punishments will be given."_

_Steve struggled again, and to his horror Bucky's thigh pressed between his legs, right against his erection. His mind went blank and he tried to back off in a jerk, but he ended up pressing his leg against Bucky's grotch too, and he froze when he realized he was clearly hard too._

_They laid there, unmoving, eyes wide for a moment before either could work up the courage to speak._

_"Well, this is awkward," Bucky said and let out a nervous laugh. Steve wanted nothing more than to grind against his leg and he had to put all his willpower to staying still. Bucky rolled off of him. "Let's just agree we'll never speak of this, right?"_

_"Right," Steve said. He noticed when Bucky thought he wasn't looking he squeezed his own cock through his pants._

"We went to that boathouse," Bucky said thoughtfully. "Turned to face different directions and jerked off."

"So you do remember," Steve said, feeling his face heating up. He remembered too, way too vividly.

"The whole time all I could think about was your pretty little mouth," Bucky said, and it was damn near that Steve had a heart attack. "With each stroke I contemplated asking you to exchange blowjobs and then forget about it. I even opened my mouth, ready to say it, but then I bit my lip."

"You should've asked," Steve said. His stomach twisted and turned pleasantly like he was on a rollercoaster. "I was thinking about the same thing."

"Getting on your knees for me?" Bucky asked and hummed. He still didn't look nearly as affected as him, which bothered Steve to no end. "I wonder why you chose that story."

"I didn't realize it ended like that," Steve said, his voice lower than usual. He wondered where this was going; he had accidentally flirted and Bucky had flirted right back. But he wasn't sure if it was just teasing, and how much the Winter Soldier had changed Bucky's personality. All he knew that now he could think of nothing else than getting on his knees for Bucky and he was already supporting a semi.

"Sure," Bucky said. He got up and opened one of the cabinets. "Tea?"

"What?" Steve asked, too distracted by the muscles on Bucky's back. He turned around and shook a tea caddy.

"I'm making myself tea. Do you wan't a cup?"

"My hands are tied up," Steve pointed out.

"I can release you," Bucky said. Steve thought of all the other ways Bucky could realease him, and nodded.

"Then yes, thanks."

He got up and walked to the table. He turned his back to Bucky who opened the knot. He didn't step away when he was finished, but leant against him from behind, trapping him between his chest and the kitchen counter. He could feel Bucky's erection against his ass, and when it pressed closer he let out a small whine. He was hot all over.

"I need honey from the top shelf, get out of the way," Bucky said, so close to his ear that he could feel his warm breath. Bucky had to push him out of the way before he understood. He adjusted himself when Bucky wasn't watching, really just wanting to excuse himself to the bathroom and get off. He was losing his ability of rational thinking at a concerning rate.

They sat down opposite to each other, feet brushing together under the table. Bucky sipped his tea. He drank it way too sweet for Steve's taste, but that's how it had always been.

"You know why I have the scrapbook of you on my bedside table?" Bucky asked conversationally. Steve shook his head. "It gets me going. Whenever I'm horny I look at you ass in that skin tight outfit and it doesn't take long before I come."

Steve spurted tea out of his nose and started coughing. Bucky was still sipping his tea like they were talking about the weather.

"What about your sketch book? Have any pictures of me there?"

Steve nodded when he had finally stopped coughing. This was a game now, and he didn't want to act like an inexperienced schoolgirl. "I have an entire notebook dedicated for pictures of you, sometimes us."

"Do you look into my eyes when you come?" Bucky asked.

"Not just your eyes," Steve said. His voice was steady now, but the heat still felt unbearable and he was sure his face was as red as the American flag. His eyes darted down. "The drawings have much more to admire in them."

"Naughty boy," Bucky said, sounding pleased. "Describe your favourite."

Steve took a deep, calming breath to prevent his voice from stuttering. "You're laying on a bed, a smirk playing on your lips. Your legs are slightly parted and your metal arm is wrapped around your cock. Your other hand is reaching for the viewer."

"Wow," Bucky said. "You need to get laid. Are you still a virgin?"

Steve nodded, his cheeks burning. "That's what my friends have been telling me."

"And you're sure they haven't seen these pictures of yours?"

"They probably think I wear a purity ring or something," Steve said. Bucky snorted. "They'd honestly die if they knew half of the things I fantazise about."

"Stand up," Bucky ordered. Steve obeyed, though his teacup was still half full. Bucky patted his own thigh. "Sit."

Steve took vary steps towards him, and when he didn't burst out laughing or anything he did as he was told. Bucky could certainly feel his raging erection against his leg but he didn't comment on it, and Steve tried to work over his embarrasment. He was facing Bucky, who pressed his hands against Steve's chest and slid them up until they were on his shoulders. He grabbed the fabrick, and ripped the shirt off.

"Buck!" Steve said, astonished. "I liked that shirt."

"I didn't," Bucky said. He grabbed Steve's boobs, pressed them together and rubbed his nipples. The metal arm wasn't cold like Steve had expected, it was a little warmer than his skin. The different texture excited him, there was something so hot having his chest played by metal fingers. "I like your boobs better."

"I swear you are twelve – fuck!" Steve had to grab Bucky's hair for balance when he leant closer and first licked his nipple, then sucked it in his mouth. Steve moaned in pleasure, grinding against Bucky's thigh to get any friction for his aching cock.

He kept his grip on Bucky's soft, still damp hair while letting his other hand travel down Bucky's back. He was amazed by how much he enjoyed just dragging his fingers across his skin, trying to memorize every muscle and scar, the arch of his spine as Bucky was biting and sucking his boobs.

The rest of his team had laughed at him for waiting for the right partner, but they didn't get to feel this. Other people's skin was just skin while Bucky's was seventh heaven. He had waited so long for this, and that alone made every touch a hundred times better. He knew Bucky and Bucky knew him. It felt like there were sparkles flying everywhere they touched.

Bucky bit a little harder than before, and Steve arched his back as he sucked the spot. He let go and leant back to admire the mark he had left.

"You're humping my leg like a dog, Stevie," Bucky said, his voice hoarse. His lips were bright red and glistening with spit. His breath was a little quicker than usual.

"Your fault," Steve groaned, giving another desperate thurst. Bucky pushed him off him and Steve was too far gone to analyze if he had done something wrong. He just tried to get back, but Bucky didn't let him.

Bucky licked his lips. "I want a plum."

"Eat me instead," Steve said, and he had meant for it to be a joke but his voice was too raw.

"Would you be a good boy and fetch me the fruit basket?" he asked. Steve stared at him. He was a mess; his hair was all over the place and his lips swollen, but Steve guessed he was even worse. Finally he turned away to get the plums for him. His hands were itching to get back on Bucky's skin, and his cock was throbbing in his pants.

"I remember when we lived together," Bucky said when Steve handed him the plums. He took one and placed the basket on the table, gesturing that Steve could take one too. He didn't. Plums were the last thing on his mind right now.

"Yeah?" he prompted. Bucky was sitting with his legs wide apart, the other hand confidently on the back of his chair. He bit into the plum and the juices dripped along his chin but he didn't seem to care. His bulge was clearly visible through his pants, and Steve desperately wanted to touch. Get his mouth on him and taste.

"We only had one room," Bucky continued. "I could hear you when you were jerking off. Your breath always hiched up the same way when you were close and the sheets were rustling and it almost drove me _mad_. I tried to ignore it but everything else was so quiet and your little breaths were getting higher and higher and I was so hard I could barely think."

"I always came when I heard you starting," Steve said, getting closer to him. "You were trying to keep quiet but you kept cursing silently when it felt good. That was the hottest thing I'd ever heard. Still is, to this day."

"Almost shouted your name a couple of times," Bucky said. Steve fell on his knees in front of him, grabbed the waistband of his joggers and tore them with his hands so that he could get his dick out. Steve regarded it hungrily, he could've never predicted how this would feel, it was almost like starvation. He needed Bucky to survive. "I'm gonna give it to you so good. To make up for all the lost years."

Steve grunted in response, all his attention concentrated on Bucky's thick and hard cock that was hanging only inches from his face. The tip was already leaking precome, and Steve reached out his tongue to get a taste. It was musky, a little salty. He liked it, it was much like Bucky himself. He opened his mouth a little more wide and took the head to his mouth. He sucked it for a moment and when he released it again he glanced up at Bucky.

Bucky's lips were slightly parted, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure that seemed almost otherwordly. "More," he whispered.

Steve reached his hand and touched it, strocked the vein with his thumb. It was warm, and even though Steve's hands were big even when he wrapped them both around it he couldn't cover it entirely. The idea of having it inside him both fascinated and terrified him.

He opened his mouth, relaxed his throat as much as he could and took the tip in again, but this time sunk lower. Encouraged by Bucky's cussing he pushed past his comfort zone, there were tears in his eyes and finally he gagged so hard he had to back off and cough.

"You did so good," Bucky said, threading his fingers through Steve's hair. "Any more and I would've came before I planned to."

"I'm gonna spend the next weeks on my knees until no one can suck a dick better than I can," Steve said, his voice hoarse like he had a cold.

"My own professional cocksucker doesn't sound bad," Bucky agreed. "But won't your friends start missing you?"

"I'll send them a message," Steve said. "Later."

He straightened his back, put his hand on the back of Bucky's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He tasted of sweet plum juice.

Bucky took control of the kiss since he was more experienced, and tipped Steve's head to the side for a better angle. He slid his tongue in Steve's mouth who accepted it happily, he nibbled his lips and let their tongues press together. They pulled apart to breathe.

Bucky stood up, and before Steve could follow his lead he lifted him on his arms like he was nothing, and carried him to the bed. Steve was used to being the strongest person around except for Thor, and he didn't carry him around. It was strange to be with someone who could lift him so easily.

Bucky threw Steve on the bed, and when he wriggled around for a more comfortable position his head hit against something hard, and he pulled out a pistol from under the pillow. He studied it for a moment, but noticing Bucky's face he put it on the bedside table. He smiled invitingly, but Bucky remained standing. Even through his lust filled haze he could see something was wrong so he propped himself up on his elbows, and asked: "Are you alright? We don't need to do this if you don't want to."

"I have never wanted anything more in my life," Bucky said. "I'm just... Not the same man who tackled you on the grass in '33."

"I know," Steve said. "I'm not that skinny kid from Brooklyn anymore, yet I would be nothing without him. People change Buck, it's alright."

Bucky shook his head. "You got injected with Super Serum, then slept for seventy years. You're still you, if a little taller and a little less adapted to your surroundings." Bucky smiled and Steve smiled back, but Bucky's smile faded away as soon as it had appeared. "I on the other hand am a fuckin trainwreck. I have killed innocent people, people I _knew_. It wasn't a peaceful sleep for me, it was pain and nightmares and blood. I don't feel like I am Bucky Barnes from Brooklyn, I feel like I am the Winter Soldier from Russia who's trying to get to know Bucky Barnes. If you want me for something I am not, I can't do this."

"I like you just the way you are," Steve said. "Broken or undestructable, wild or tame. Now get in bed with me so we can continue."

"My mind is a dark place."

"Show me."

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you," Bucky said. "I don't know what will happen. I haven't had sex since '45."

 _"Show me,"_ Steve said, staring Bucky deep in his eyes so he'd know he was being serious. Bucky still hesistated a moment. Steve let out a sigh of relief when the unsure look on Bucky's face turned determined. "What have you thought of doing to me?"

"I want to make you mine," Bucky growled, his whole demeanor changed from their previous conversation. He stranded Steve's hips, and reached for the drawer. Instead of lube or condoms like Steve had expected he pulled out a knife, and pressed it against his throat. "Do you trust me?"

"Till the end of the line," Steve said. Bucky kissed him, and Steve could barely move his head with the blade threatening to cut him. He found he liked being restricted, just like he had enjoyed their little roleplay game all those years ago.

Bucky sat up again. He pressed the knife against Steve's side, and cut his joggers open, leaving a thin trail of blood on Steve's skin. He shuddered from the sensation; it wasn't like any pain he'd ever experienced, it was grounding and heady simultaneously. Steve shut his eyes when Bucky did the same to the other side of his pants and then ripped them off. Their cocks brushed against each other, and Steve's stomach muscles jumped. Bucky pressed the knife against his balls, the blade still cold but warming after coming to contact with his skin.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Bucky said when he was coating his fingers with lube. Steve felt his slick fingers, real fingers, against his entrance. "Have you ever done this before?"

Steve nodded. "Fingers. Carrots with condoms. When I got bored to carrots I bought a dildo."

"How wasn't that front page news?" Bucky asked, rubbing his fingers against Steve's hole, trying to make his clenched muscles relax. " _Captain America likes it up the ass. Read all about how the nation's golden boy relaxes after fighting aliens._ I would've noticed."

"I went in a disguise. Most stressful moments of my life. Would've gladly fought against the chitauri again instead."

"Was it worth it?" Bucky slid a finger in, first to the knuckle, then wriggled it a little and pushed it all the way in.

 _"Yes,"_ Steve said, parly to answer Bucky's question, partly because he felt good. "I always come with your name on my lips while I ride it. It's not nearly as big as you though."

"Think you can take it?" Bucky asked, moving his finger in and out. Steve moaned.

"Someone has to," he said. "For the greater good, to tame the feared Winter Soldier. I'm just serving the my country _–fuck!_ "

Bucky had pressed two fingers in, and curled them up hitting Steve's prostate. Bucky shifted the knife away from his balls, and traced a line against Steve's inner thighs. He shivered in pleasure, there was already a small pool of precome dripping from his cock on his stomach.

"Buck?" he asked. The other man grunted in response, and Steve swallowed, not sure how Bucky would reach to his question. "Could you use your other hand? I keep imagining how it feels and I _love_ your normal arm but I can't get it out-"

Bucky pressed the flat side of his knife on Steve's lips, making him quiet down immediately. Steve feared he'd said something wrong when Bucky entirely removed his fingers from inside him, but then he changed the knife to his real hand and reached the other between Steve's legs. His head spun in anticipation.

It was totally different, and not different at all. The way the fingers moved was familiar, but where his real fingers had given way and pressed together when necessary, the metal ones were merciless when they pushed in, and Steve pushed his hips up to meet them halfway. He loved the unfamiliar sensation they created, and his lips parted and throat arched from pleasure.

Bucky mouthed along his neck, first his stubble just tickling Steve but as he sucked harder it burned against his sensitive skin but it just made Steve moan harder. Bucky added a third finger.

Steve felt his muscles tightening and pressure building on his hips, and Bucky must've felt it too because before he warned him that he was going to come Bucky dropped the knife and wrapped his fingers around the base of Steve's cock. Steve shook from his almost-orgasm, but didn't come.

"Buck I need you – inside," Steve panted, barely able to speak. Bucky removed his fingers, making Steve whine and wriggle under him. Bucky chuckled at his desperation.

Bucky lined his lubed cock with Steve's entrance, and pushed so only the tip was in. Steve's rim was trying to clench and unclench around him. "Ready to serve the United States of America?"

"Yes, sir," Steve answered.

Bucky pushed in slowly, and Steve dug his nails on Bucky's shoulders when the sensation got overwhelming. Finally, their hips met and they both could breathe again.

"We should've added this part to our game," Steve said. "It's much more fun."

"You never tried to seduce your way out," Bucky said. "Could've worked."

"I'll keep in mind the next time a Russian assasin kidnaps me and brings me to his flat."

Bucky laughed. "Enough talking." He pulled almost out, and slammed back in, making Steve's whole body jolt in surprice. He slowed down the next thrust, and Steve was starting to adjust to his size and move with him. Bucky was cursing, just like all those years ago in their small flat, but this time he was much louder. Steve's grunts and moans mixed with Bucky's swearing, and the sound of their skin slapping against each other.

Bucky's real arm was keeping Steve's hips up, and his metal arm was pressed against the wall next to Steve's head. He wasn't even sure if Bucky noticed when he moved it on Steve's throat, first it was gentle but then it started pressing and finally crushing his windpipe. Steve struggled to breathe, and when Bucky realized what he was doing he let go immediately, stopped the movements of his hips and looked frightened.

"More," Steve whispered in desperation. "Choke me."

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked. Steve nodded. Bucky placed his palm against Steve's throat, and then, gently, added a little pressure.

"Harder," Steve said. "And fuck me."

Bucky finally took the glue and started moving his hips again, applying pressure with his hand little by little. Steve's head was going dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and with Bucky repeatedly pounding in and out of him it was the best thing he'd ever felt. His hips were on fire again, cock throbbing from the lack of attention, balls tightening.

"I'm not made of glass," he rasped. It was almost impossible to speak when Bucky was blocking his airway "Close. Touch me."

"I fucking love you," Bucky said as he let Steve's hips fall. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist to keep the position, and Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve's cock. He started jerking him in a quick pace and then he was already coming, spurting all over Bucky's hand and their stomachs. Bucky was speaking in Russian and though he didn't understand he found it incredibly hot, and then Bucky was coming too and he saw nothing but stars for a moment.

When he came to his senses again Bucky was leaving kisses all over his face, hand no longer crushing his throat. Breathing so easily felt almost wrong.

He caught Bucky's lips for a slow kiss, an they were both smiling when they pulled apart.

Bucky rolled off him and laying on his back he wrapped his arms around Steve who rested his head against his chest. He closed his eyes, listening to Bucky's heartbeat.

"We are a mess," Bucky said after a while. Steve liked the way his chest rose and fell under him when he was speaking.

"You said you loved me," Steve said. Bucky had been drawing lazy circles on his back, but his hand stilled. Steve gazed up at him. "Did you mean it?"

"I don't know," Bucky said. "As much as I can. Bucky Barnes loves you, but I'm not just him anymore. The Winter Soldier seems to want you, at least."

Steve cocked his head up, and kissed Bucky's lips. "I'll take what I can get. I love you too, Buck." Then a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "And I'm not opposed to fucking the Winter Soldier again."

Bucky groaned, but he was finally smiling. "I got you addicted, didn't I?"

"Absolutely," Steve said grinning. He nibbled at Bucky's bottom lip, and was already pressing against Bucky's side with a semi.

"You're fucking unbelievable," Bucky said. "We need a shower."

He pulled Steve up from the bed, with the promise of a blowjob. He was far more skilled than Steve was, and when he asked about it the only explanation he gave was: "Army." Steve shouldn't have been jealous. He paid Bucky back with concentration, this time succeeding a little better than last. Practise makes perfect.

Bucky had almost nothing in his fridge, so Steve wrote him a shopping list and sent him to the nearest grocery store. Steve had ripped Bucky's joggers so he wore his Winter Soldier uniform, and seeing him in it almost made Steve ask him to stay in bed for a little longer. But they both needed a little break – they were old men like Bucky reminded.

Steve made himself coffee while he was waiting. He was humming an old jazz song from the thirties when the door was kicked in.

"Release Captain America immediately and we don't start blowing shit up!" Sam shouted in all his fighting gear, followed by Tony in his Iron Man suit and Natasha with a gun pointed in his direction. Steve blinked at them, a cup of coffee in his other hand, wearing only a pair of underwear.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked when his eyes registered the whole picture. Steve blushed bright red.

He had checked himself in the bathroom mirror, and honestly, he was a wreck. There was a bite mark on his left boob, and his neck and chest and hips were covered in deep purple hickeys. He was wearing a handprint like a choker, and there were cuts on his legs.

"Were you _singing?_ " Tony asked, having opened his helmet.

"Why are you here?" Steve asked. The others were still looking around suspiciously, as if they were expecting Bucky to launch on them from the shadows. Which, to be honest, wasn't entirely impossible.

"We heard you were kidnapped," Natasha said.

"I was," Steve said. "Sort of."

"Did they torture you?" Sam asked, not seeming sure where to point his weapons.

"I am trying to look for an explanation other than the obvious," Tony said, making Steve feel uncomfortable under his gaze. "But I know the difference between the "I have been tortured"-look and the "I just had the best sado-masochistic sex of my life"-look and Steve is definitely the latter."

Just when Steve thought the situation couldn't get any worse, Bucky actually did lauch on them from the shadows, armed with a knife and a grocery bag. Before Tony could blast at him Steve rushed between them, trapping Bucky behind his back. He was frigtening in his all black outfit and furious look.

"That's the Winter Soldier," Sam pointed out. Steve nodded.

"I have no idea who you are, Bird Man," Bucky said. Sam just kept glaring at him.

"He's Sam, he's my friend, Buck," Stete said in a pleading voice.

"You fuck all your friends like that?" Bucky asked, low enough that only Steve could hear him.

"Just you," he said.

Tony slowly lowered his hand. "Is that your right parter?" he asked. Steve could've kissed him for understanding though he was stll embarrassed as hell.

"Yes," Steve said.

"I must say I'm surprised," Tony said. "I imagined you to be a little more vanilla guy."

Bucky snorted. "Vanilla? You're talking about a guy who got hard because I tied him up at the tender age of fifteen."

"Hey!" Steve protested. "That's private."

"Nothing's private when you're an Avenger," Tony said. He took a step forward and Steve reacted instictly, getting into a fighting stance. "At ease soldier. I wan't to shake hands with your boyfriend."

Bucky pushed Steve from the way. "Which hand? The one that was in Steve's ass, or the one that was in Steve's ass?"

Tony seemed to consider this. "I'll take the first one."

"If you're interested, there's plenty of room in the Avengers Tower, and I'm sure Fury would be happy about a new addition to our team," Tony said, and even gave Bucky his trademark grin.

Bucky glanced at Steve who nodded encouragingly. "I'd be honored."

"And if you don't mind, I'd like to take a look at your arm."

Bucky shrugged. "Can you make it vibrate?"

Steve blushed bright red.

"This guy's got his priorities right," Tony said. "He's gonna be a good influence on you, Steve."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Natasha commented. Bucky glanced at her, then at Sam.

"Hell, I'm not shaking hands with you dude," he said. "With all due respect."

"You do realize almost everyone masturbates and you still shake hands with them all the time," Bucky asked.

"Yes, but they don't go around preaching it."

"Tony does," Natasha said, and Tony shrugged sheepishly.

"You just need to get used to it," Tony said.

"Could we talk about something else?" Steve said. "The weather?"

"The weather gets me all hot and bothered just like you do," Bucky said.

"I think we have all worked out by now that this is not an emergency," Natasha said. "Let's leave the lovebirds alone, meet us at the Tower in two hours and we'll start working on the legal stuff."

"Will do," Steve said. "And, um, thanks. For being so great about this."

"Don't thank me," Tony said. "I'm still in a state of shock. The jokes will come later."

Steve chuckled.

After they had left, Bucky pushed Steve against the wall.

"Two hours, huh?" he said. "That's a lot of orgasms."

"The door is broken," Steve weakly protested, but he was already getting hard again. Traitorous body.

"Which makes this all the more exciting."

"Punk."

"Jerk."

Steve's head fell back when Bucky bit his neck. "You love me."

Bucky tacled him on the floor, and instead of kissing him some more he tickled him, until he was squirming and giggling under him. "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave kudos and comment!


End file.
